Somethings Never Change
by Tomikin
Summary: H/S-Slash. Harry hasn't really been seen for 5 years, when he finally turns up at Hogwarts he's in a bloodly state after he and fellow travalers were attacked, for once it wasn't because of who he is. Attempted suicide later. Just re-formatted chap1


Disclamer: J.K. owns all the Harry Potter stuff

Rating: R

This is slash if you don't like it, then why are you still here reading? If you don't know what slash means, then continue reading at your own risk. I've never been flamed so it would be interesting to see how I'd react to it. 

I've just replaced this the last version of this chapter, with this a better formatted one

Somethings never change

Serverus was sure that if he wanted to spend all his day making healing potions then he would have moved into the hills and become a healer, instead of becoming a Death Eater turned spy. Pomfrey however didn't seem to be able to grasp that fact. This was the third time this month she had called him to make a special potion for the 'poor helpless children' who didn't seem to be able to walk down a corridor with out having a leg hacked off by a suit of armour or being struck by lightning. These potions were on top of the four lots of basic potions he made every month, and he wasn't at all happy. 

He paused for a moment as he gently placed a pickled newt heart into the cauldron. It wasn't that he begrudged them treatment, just them having it so soon after being injured, a little pain might actually help them think twice before running straight into trouble again.

After reducing the heat on the cauldron Severus shuffled through his papers, as well as finishing the potion and delivering it to the hospital wing, he also had to mark his seventh years essays on 'the theory and complexity of controlling with potions' and write the lesson plan for the same class, which to make his life all the worse was in three-quarters of an hour.

The mixture was starting to finish simmering so Severus used his wand to quickly heat a jar. He was wondering how badly these seventh years were going to do in their N.E.W.T.S., he could only guess they'd do as bad as the rest of the classes in the last four years. Severus hated to admit it but the best N.E.W.T.S. results he'd seen from a class in a long time were five years ago, Potters class. Of course he would never admit that Harry Potters score had helped push up the mark of the whole class, Hermione Granger's mark had been top of the class as they all knew it would, but Potter's mark had been quite respectable, surprising respectable. He suspected that potters sudden turn around in potions was due to a probably fall out with Weasley, who seemed to be out-right ignoring him, forcing potter to actually focus in class for the first time in his life and heaven forbid, learn something.

Severus watched as the potion turned green, then stirred it twice anti-clockwise, the potion then changed to a dark crimson. After the war Potter had finally lost it and ran off on some half-failed mission to find his true self and he hadn't seen him since. It was a shame really, the boy could have made something of himself if he put his mind to it, instead of fooling around.

Picking up the ladle Severus contemplated the war. It had been hard for everyone, no one had been left untouched, there wasn't a person in the wizarding world who hadn't buried a family member, friend or college during the war. 

Severus ladled the potion into the jar. The boy had felt the war harder than most, Severus was sure of that, for someone who had less than most, he had lost a lot more too.

After stoppering the jar, Severus picked it up with a heat resistant glove and made his way out of his work room and towards the hospital wing. He made his way there quickly, eager to return to his work room to retrieve his unfinished lesson plans and escape to his class room before his first students of the day turned up to spoil the rest of his morning.

On arrival at the medical ward Severus found himself pacing impatiently around the large room looking for Pomfrey, he checked her office-that was empty.

"Pomfrey! Where the hell are you?" he shouted out angrily, she had to be around here somewhere-he couldn't recall a term day when he had seen her outside the ward, she always stayed with in shouting distance in-case of emergency 

"In here!" she shouted back, sounding a little frantic.

Serverus frowned, which brat had wandered off into the Forbidden Forest now? Didn't any of them understand the concept of forbidden, forest or against the rules? It was like Potter all over again. 

"Well, do you want this potion or not, some of us actually have jobs to do!" he called toward the side room where her voice had come from.

"I-I'm a little busy at the-" her strained voice cut off leaving Severus with no explanation.

"I'll just leave the potion out here then." Severus told her through the door, he then moved towards a side table leaving the potion on it, he was on his way out when Pomfrey's voice called him back. 

"Wait! Severus! I think I may need your help!" she sounded panicked 

Oh no...no, no, no, she wasn't dragging him into anymore of her medical emergencies "What do you want now?" Damn! He was sure he'd opened his mouth to tell her to bugger off.

"Hold on a second Severus..." was her desperate sounding reply

"Look woman, I've got a class to teach...why don't you come out of that blasted room?" just as he finished the sentence Severus heard the lock click open. As the door opened it reviled sounds from within the room that he hadn't been able to hear until now, the fast but soft delirious mutterings of a man from deeper inside the room.

At that moment Pomfrey's head appeared around the side of the door looking flushed, she quickly waved him inside. 

Once inside Severus could only stare at the sight in front of him.

"Bloody hell...what happened"

"I don't really know, he just appeared outside my office..." she was right, Severus saw as he glanced back at the doorway, he could see a trail of blood leading to the room they were now standing in.

"He gave me such a shock that I dropped the potion for the second year Ravenclaw-i'm going to need another one of those Severus-and I'm sure he must of Apparated in."

"But the wards?" Severus questioned as he approached the bed Harry Potter was lying on.

"I know, Severus...I know" He glanced up at her trying to read her expression, but at that moment Potter's body jerked up off the bed violently, shuddering and convulsing. Pomfrey rushed to his side and started to try and restrain him to stop him from injuring himself further.

"Severus! Do something! Help me hold him down!"

Severus hesitated for a second before moving his weight to press down on Harry's chest and shoulders, while Pomfrey struggled to strap his wrist's to the side of the bed. As Severus was holding him down, Potter's knee suddenly came up out of no were to hit him in the side of the face causing severus to staggered backwards. Severus watched as Pomfrey managed to sercuer his wrists down in brown leather straps on either side of his head, she quickly moved down to his ancles where she tide them down in the same fashion, while Severus just stood there trying to feel the damage done to the left side of his face.

"Are you all right, Severus?" Pomfrey asked cautiously "That was quiet a nasty blow"   
  
"Fine" he muttered back, this was the treatment he got when tried to help someone out. 

She nodded, then rushed off out of the room. Severus turned back to the only bed in the room, Potter was still thrashing about in unconsousness. He moved closer to the bed again curious as to the extent of the mans bloody injures.

Severus took a hold of the corner of Potter's unbuttoned shirt and pealed back the blood soaked material, he winced slightly at the sight of much more blood that seemed to be flowing freely from many small, knut sized, puncher wounds scattered across his chest.

***

END OF CHAPTER ONE 

Well thats was the start of my first ever slash fic, please tell me what you think

my email is Zixppy@aol.com 

Next chapter Harry will wake and there will be small flash-backs to when Harry got injured as he explans what happened to sev as they start to get closer

This probably won't be very long, only a couple more chapters-I do have a plan for a long Harry/Severus story with a plot, It will be called 'You Can Still Be Free' so if you liked this keep an eye out for that ^_^ 


End file.
